Life Is Perfect
by Brindacier
Summary: Traduction d'un recueil de One-shots écrits par Kampilan, centré sur le couple Shizuru/Natsuki.


_Salut tout le monde!_

_Hum, voici la traduction d'un One-shot publié par Kampilan et intitulé « Life is Perfect ». Pour l'instant je ne sais pas si je vais traduire les autres One-shot de ce recueil, parce que j'ai pleins d'autres idées dans la tête à mettre sur papier. _

_Je me suis pris une gifle en lisant ce texte, donc j'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira! C'est jusqu'à aujourd'hui le seul que j'ai eu envie de traduire (et pourtant des fanfictions, j'en ai lu un sacré paquet!)._

_Petites précisions au niveau de la traduction: Je ne suis pas un « crac » en traduction, donc si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez-pas!_

_Certains mots anglais « francisés » n'ont pas été traduits (exemple: sofa, building, etc...)_

_Les mots japonais... sont restés japonais._

_Sur ce,_

_Bonne lecture!_

_

* * *

  
_

**« LIFE IS PERFECT »**

**La vie est belle**

Les fleurs de cerisiers avaient déjà commencé leur épanouissement. À chaque fois qu'une rafale de vent secouait les majestueux arbres, on enterrait la ville entière sous une superbe mer bigarrée de pétales de fleurs roses. C'était la saison de la vie, comme l'aurait dit le poète, et les arbres avaient si joliment fleuri cette année là que même le vieil homme qui chassait les feuilles tombantes de son jardin ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que c'était du gâchis que de jeter ces jolies choses au loin.

_J'espère que je ne me noierai pas dans cette mer de rose_, se dit Natsuki alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le vieux bâtiment de l'université. Elle avait été libérée plus tôt ce jour-là pour une raison qu'elle n'avait pas pris la peine de comprendre. Entendre les mots « les cours sont annulés » était suffisant pour elle, et elle était la première à se jeter sur son sac à dos et quitter les locaux de l'école sans faire la moindre objection. Elle se redressa, laissa derrière elle sa vieille Ducati rouillée et, presque en courant, se dirigea vers l'entrée de l'université. Elle passa devant une statue de bronze, traversa les halls solennels et, portes après portes, salles de cours après salles de cours, elle marcha jusqu'à sa destination: une salle de classe vieillotte dont les murs peints d'un vieux beige étaient envahis par d'innombrables « Fujino-sensei, je vous aime », écrits aux stylos bic noirs et rouges, et des centaines de graffitis sur des professeurs les plus détestables.

-

« Le système judiciaire d'aujourd'hui tend à restreindre la mise en application de la peine capitale. Autrefois, la peine de mort était immédiatement exécutée. Est-ce que cette restriction a un quelconque effet sur l'efficacité de la peine de mort en matière de maintien de l'ordre et de prévention des crimes? »

« Je pense que oui, Fujino-sensei » fut la réponse docile qui se fit entendre.

« Ara... dans ce cas donnez des exemples concrets, Satoshi-san. »

« Je crois que les journaux parle d'eux-même, sensei. »

« Mais que dire de la seconde guerre mondiale, Satoshi-san? Avez-vous pris en considération la vie en temps de guerre? On ne peut pas nier que la pauvreté conduit même les plus jeunes enfants à commettre des crimes ignobles. Et est-ce que la mise en oeuvre drastique de la peine capitale pendant ces périodes a fait baisser le taux de criminalité? »

-

Craaack! La vieille porte de bois s'ouvrit brusquement et Natsuki entra. Ses baskets bleues grincèrent contre le sol en marbre blanc de la salle de cours.

« Il semble que nous ayons une nouvelle étudiante! »

« Je vais juste m'asseoir » répliqua-t-elle en fusillant Shizuru du regard. _Qu'est-ce que cette femme mijote - ENCORE?!_

« Mhmm. Il n'y a aucun problème. Mais dans ce cas présentez vous, s'il vous plait. » _Très bien!_ pensa-t-elle. _Alors elle veut jouer à ça, hein? Je vais jouer aussi quelques temps._

« Kuga Natsuki, de la section Physique et Mathématiques », répondit-elle d'une voix rauque en cherchant des yeux une place libre dans la pièce. _Aha! Troisième rang, cinquième colonne._

« Bienvenue dans mon cours de Sciences Politiques, Kuga-san! » déclara gaiement Shizuru tandis que Natsuki prenait place à un bureau vert forêt. Natsuki laissa tomber son sac à dos sur sa droite sans quitter des yeux son « professeur » temporaire.

Elle jeta un oeil aux quatre coins de la salle de classe usée par le temps, et examina avec minutie chacune des craquelures parcourant les murs en balayant la pièce du regard. Elle rit intérieurement des vandales désespérés et de leurs « Fujino-sensei, je vous aime », et maudit silencieusement les visages enamourés des étudiants qui se tenaient droit comme des « i » sur leurs chaises en hochant intensément la tête à chaque fois que Shizuru les regardait. Dans leurs coeurs, il y avait toujours ce faible espoir que la sublime enseignante les remarque et, par on ne savait quel miracle, qu'elle tombe amoureuse d'eux.

_Vous pouvez toujours rêver, sales petits merdeux_, leur cracha-t-elle tandis que Shizuru écrivait gracieusement quelques notes de cours au tableau. Shizuru continua de parler et d'écrire jusqu'à trois heures trente et les étudiants souhaitèrent à la belle enseignante des « Sayonara Fujino-sensei » et des « Prenez soin de vous » auxquels l'éternellement parfaite Shizuru Fujino répondit par des doux « Ookini » et des « Vous aussi ».

Elle savait que Shizuru était à elle et rien qu'à elle, mais elle sentait malgré tout les crocs de la jalousie s'enfoncer profondément dans son coeur à chaque fois que cette dernière souriait à ses fans avec douceur. Elle disait que c'était sans doute dû au _« traumatisme d'avoir perdu tous ceux et toutes les choses qui lui étaient chers »_, hypothèse que Shizuru réfutait toujours par une simple antithèse: _Mais moi je suis encore là._

Shizuru se retourna pour lui faire face. Ses mèches de cheveux châtain tourbillonaient au gré des rafales d'air chaud qui sifflaient par les fenêtres entrebâillées, sa robe mauve flottait et mettait en évidence les courbes voluptueuses de son corps mince et élancé.

« Natsuki. » Un sourire lumineux, un sourire qui rayonnait d'un amour pur, un amour doux, si doux. D'accord... ce sourire était pour elle et à elle seule. Ce sourire n'étincelait que pour elle et elle seule.

* * *

La circulation était mortelle. Comme la route principale était saturée par des voitures qui semblaient pouvoir être décomptées à l'infini, Natsuki tourna brusquement à un coin de rue. La chaussée inachevée du raccourci était faite de petites pierres tranchantes qui abîmèrent les pneus de sa moto. Bientôt la route bancale s'acheva et elles mirent une nouvelle fois souplement les voiles sur une mer de ciment dur et sombre, dépassant les imposants buildings alors qu'elles filaient à toute vitesse à travers la jungle urbaine.

Alors que le voyage vers leur domicile progressait, les forteresses qu'étaient les buildings se contractèrent en appartements délicats et pittoresques, et plus tard, ces appartements se réduisirent en refuges désolés qui semblaient pouvoir s'envoler au moindre souffle de vent. Elles s'arrêtèrent à un parking, enlevèrent leurs casques et marchèrent vers le vieux et petit immeuble à trois étages.

Les deux femmes entrèrent dans le misérable bâtiment pour monter des marches ravagées par un tremblement de terre -monter!- Jusqu'au troisième étage, deuxième porte sur la droite, où Shizuru sortit des clefs de son porte-documents et ouvrit la porte.

Natsuki s'affala immédiatement sur le sofa mauve poussiéreux et Shizuru s'assit à ses côtés pour caresser le visage fatigué et las qui se posa de lui-même sur ses genoux.

-

« Tu sais Shizuru, j'aime vraiment pas quand tu agis comme si je t'étais complètement et totalement inconnue », grimaça-t-elle en se rappelant la mer de visages pathétiques et souriants qui étaient sur le point de s'évanouir à chaque fois que Shizuru riait en face d'eux.

« Vraiment? My... Moi qui pensais que tu t'amusais. Alors, comment était mon cours? », demanda Shizuru avec un sourire taquin.

« Honnêtement, j'ai pas du tout fait attention à ce que tu as dit. Mais tu étais très bien. »

« Ookini, Natsuki. » Elle se pencha et donna un rapide baiser à une joue rougissante.

« Comment étaient tes cours? » l'interrogea Shizuru en continuant de caresser les tresses noires qui formaient des motifs en forme de tourbillons sur sa jupe relevée.

« Terrible. J'ai été en cours pour rien. Tout le monde est parti manifester à l'ambassade Américaine donc les cours étaient suspendus. »

« Ah oui... le rassemblement. Beaucoup d'étudiants de sciences politiques se sont absentés dans les autres classes, mais bizarrement tous mes cours ont été suivis avec assiduité. »

« C'est pour toi que les étudiants étaient là! Pas pour le cours! »

« Ara... Je suppose que je devrais être flattée », Natsuki roula sur le côté pour faire face à Shizuru, dont le visage restait immobile au dessus d'elle telle une déesse céleste. « Mais quand même, je sais pas si je devrais être offensée qu'ils ne soient pas là pour mes cours mais pour moi. »

« Ils viennent pour toi parce que tu es belle, intelligente, et parce que tu es une excellente enseignante qui rend buvables même les sujets les plus tordus. »

-

Et Shizuru retira avec douceur la tête de Natsuki de ses genoux et la déposa afin qu'elle repose sur le sofa avant de s'étirer et de s'allonger aux côtés de la personne la plus importante de son existence. Et elle se retrouva ainsi face à face avec la femme avec qui elle avait choisi de partager sa vie -et même l'éternité, si une vie après la mort existait vraiment.

Et elle se pressa contre ce corps chaud, si chaud, qui la prit dans ses bras. Elles continuèrent à s'embrasser, emprisonnées dans une étreinte douce et dévorante, partageant canapé et baisers, furieux, humides, alors que la chaleur de l'après-midi d'été filtrait à travers les vitres cassées des fenêtres et les trous du toit en lambeaux. Exactement comme le feu brûlant du désir s'infiltrait dans leurs corps et les trempait de sueur.

* * *

C'était une nuit sans lune, et tandis que la villese drapait dans son suaire nocturne, des pancartes fluorescentes et des feux rouges triomphants scintillaient. La cité sentait le brûlé: le parfum salé de la friture dans les rues, les vapeurs contagieuses rejetées par les véhicules, la fumée blanche des cigarettes exhalées par les passants qui marchaient sur les pavés sales et traversaient les ruelles fantomatiques.

« _Kami_ non... » lâcha Shizuru, incrédule.

« Shizuru, qu'est-ce qui a? » demanda Natsuki avec inquiétude. « C'est quoi ce bordel?! Y'a seulement 2000 yen sur notre compte en banque?! Sérieux?! »

« Oui, Natsuki. Nous sommes complètement ruinées. »

-

Un vent moqueur souffla sur leur visage alors qu'il emportait au loin le reçu que Shizuru tenait dans sa main blafarde. Natsuki voulut laisser éclater sa rage sur le maudit distributeur de billets, annonciateur de pauvreté, mais Shizuru l'arrêta en répétant avec insistance qu'elle avait faim, même si en vérité l'inquiétante nouvelle lui avait coupé l'appétit.

-

Elles retournèrent alors jusqu'au parking.

« On est plus à la dèche que jamais! Merde alors! On a toujours été à la dèche depuis quatre ans, mais jamais AUTANT à la dèche! »

« Calme toi, chérie, je suis sûre qu'on va réussir à dépasser ça. Mon salaire arrive la semaine prochaine. »

« Tout est de ma faute! I-il était supposé prendre soin de moi jusqu'à la fin de mes études -Ah! Ce putain de connard inutile! »

« Oublie le, Natsuki. Ce n'est pas le seul à avoir délaissé sa propre fille... »

« Putain de salopard égoïste! Il nous a quitté moi et maman et s'est enfui avec une vieille salope, et il est devenu gras, gras, toujours plus gras! Je parie qu'il est encore en train de se gaver là maintenant en baisant sa vieille- »

« Allons allons, Natsuki, ne va pas gâcher la soirée. »

« Oh merde... maintenant je vais devoir bosser pendant ces putains de vacances pour faire remonter les finances. »

* * *

Elles conduisirent à travers les ruelles, dépassèrent les tours familières tandis que la vieille Ducati rouillée filait à toute vitesse dans les rues sombres de la cité. Les halos des néons clignotèrent à leur passage tandis que la ville rayonnait rageusement dans une gloire électrique.

Elle firent la course avec la nuit, avec le mystère de la vie, en recherchant des solutions et en posant des questions rhétoriques: _Pourquoi nous? Où nous sommes nous trompées? Comment?_ tandis que durant ce court trajet un million de _aurais-je dû, aurais-je pu, et si j'avais_ menaçaient leur santé mentale et harcelaient leurs consciences.

Les odeurs de brûlé se collaient à leurs corps alors qu'elles grimpaient péniblement les marches de leur immeuble bon marché. Ces parfums les quittèrent et flottèrent dans l'atmosphère poudreuse de la pièce poussiéreuse quand les deux femmes entrèrent dans le petit espace, le coeur lourd et l'esprit tourmenté.

Un silence pesant retomba sur elles tandis qu'elles s'observaient avec des regards inexpressifs.

_Merde!_ Un ressort argenté se détacha dans les entrailles de coton blanc du canapé et jaillit au travers de sa peau mauve quand Natsuki s'assit rapidement sur son corps poussiéreux.

Shizuru s'assit avec précautions à ses côtés et attendit prudemment qu'un autre rebond se produise. Mais seules quelques particules de poussières avouèrent leur présence lorsque son corps se posa finalement sur le canapé.

-

« Natsuki » dit-elle simplement comme elle se blottissait un peu plus contre son adorable petite-amie.

« Shizuru, est-ce que tu regrettes tout ça? »

« Tout ça quoi? De quoi tu parles? »

« Nous deux... on était si jeunes, si insouciantes... on pensait que le monde irait juste se faire foutre et on s'est rendues vulnérables à toute... cette merde. »

« Natsuki... tout, chacune des mauvaises choses qui sont arrivées était imprévue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que ma mère me gifle et me déshérite quand elle a réalisé que j'étais lesbienne. »

« Et je pensais... Je pensais que mon père m'aimait... qu'il attendrait au moins que je finisse mes études avant d'arrêter de s'occuper de moi... Je- »

« Tout était imprévu. »

« On aurait dû attendre! On aurait dû contrôler nos sentiments jusqu'à ce qu'on soit capable de tenir debout sur nos deux putains de pieds! »

...

Silence

...

« Tu es en train de dire que tout est de ma faute, là. » lâcha Shizuru d'une voix neutre en se détachant avec douceur de Natsuki.

« J'ai jamais dit ça! » Elle tenta de tirer Shizuru à nouveau vers elle. Mais la brune se tenait à présent devant le carreau sans verre (1) de la fenêtre, et regardait fixement la nuit noire. Noire et sans lune.

« Mais j'étais la première à- »

« Et je t'ai dit je t'aime aussi! Moi aussi je l'ai admis! Je ne pouvais pas contrôler mes sentiments non plus! Alors... alors c'est pas ta faute Shizuru... ça ne l'est pas. »

« Je suis désolée, Shizuru... Rien de tout ça n'était de notre faute, d'accord? » continua Natsuki en marchant vers elle.

-

Mais la culpabilité était déjà revenue – c'était Toc toc toc, qui toquait, comme le Diable toquait aux portes de son esprit lorsque l'on avait fait quelque chose vraiment mal, et ce bâtard à la queue rouge et pointue rappelait continuellement au pêcheur qu'il était maudit, maudit et condamné à brûler en enfer et à souffrir! Et cette pensée hantait le pêcheur pendant toute son épouvantable vie. Au fond d'elle-même, Shizuru savait qu'elle niait tout simplement ses erreurs, qu'elle utilisait toute sa logique et ses théories politiques pour justifier leur bavure imprudente et immature. _Kami!_ C'était comme si elle n'avait jamais entendu parler de l'homophobie! Elle agissait comme si ses parents -des gens vertueux et de « bonne famille » de Kyoto- n'étaient pas homophobes et ne détestaient pas les relations entre personnes de même sexe.

Et alors qu'elle goûtait les lèvres pulpeuses qui l'embrassaient avec une telle ferveur, elle y repensa encore une fois. Elle se cambra sous les caresses agréables des doigts de Natsuki.

Et elle réalisa en plongeant dans ces douloureux yeux verts en dessous d'elle - qu'elle l'avait toujours su! Qu'elle n'avait jamais fermé les yeux sur le sectarisme de ses parents. Elle avait seulement espéré, souhaité, prié de toute son âme qu'ils apprendraient à aimer, qu'ils apprendraient à accepter sa si chère, si précieuse et si belle Natsuki, qui haletait maintenant bruyamment dans l'obscurité de leur chambre comme elle suçait tendrement la chair délicate de son cou.

Et où était le mal? Comment ces douces, si douces sensations pouvaient être mal? Comment cet amour pouvait-il être néfaste? Comment cet amour pouvait-il être malsain? Et elle réalisa en enfonçant ses doigts dans les replis de velours de la féminité de Natsuki qu'elles étaient même innocentes!

Depuis quand la vérité était-elle si fausse? Depuis quand la réalité était-elle un mensonge? Et elle embrassait passionnément -avidement. Elle but d'un trait les gémissements qui sortaient de lèvres enivrantes en dessous d'elle et inhala ce parfum si délicat alors que ses doigts faisaient des va-et-vient dans un centre brûlant.

Et le démenti n'est-il pas la même chose que le mensonge? Et mentir n'est-il pas considéré comme étant un abominable pêché? Pourquoi peindre une autre image de la réalité, la montrer à un monde de jugements cruel et froid, et faire semblant -faire semblant d'être une autre! Et renier un amour si pur, un amour si doux, un amour si vrai, c'était se damner! Se damner! Et Natsuki étouffa la culpabilité -cette culpabilité qui n'en était pas une- par ses baisers et ses gémissements.

_"Ah! Ahh! Ahhh...Shi-Shizuru!!"_

-

Et la nuit était encore jeune, et la ville aux millions de pêcheurs mortels continua de brûler dans sa gloire électrique, et les vents humides hurlèrent comme des loups en soufflant sur la cité. Les vents se faufilèrent au travers des fenêtres brisées et leurs carreaux sans verre et s'infiltrèrent depuis les craquelures des murs de briques tandis que des lumières de néons multicolores rayonnaient depuis les trous du toit en lambeaux, pour illuminer la poussière et la changer en lucioles colorées à l'éclat artificiel.

« J'enseignerai jusqu'à six heures à partir de maintenant, d'accord? Plus de cours signifie plus d'argent. »

"Mhmm..." ronronna Natsuki dans l'oreille droite de Shizuru.

Les termites rongeaient le sol vétuste de l'appartement et les rats grignotaient une sardine qui traînait sur le comptoir de cuisine alors que leurs vêtements sales ondoyaient comme de l'eau avec les vents d'été qui entraient dans la pièce par le carreau sans verre des fenêtres. Mais aucune d'entre elles ne s'en préoccupait, chacune trop occupée à écouter la respiration et les battements de coeur de l'autre.

L'obscurité de la pièce, des murs couverts de crasse, embrassa les deux amantes tandis que les lumières de la cité pécheresse et les ombres des factures impayées dansaient sur leurs corps nus et trempés de sueurs, emprisonnés dans une étreinte douce et dévorante.

Elles avaient tout perdu et n'avaient personne d'autre qu'elles-mêmes à quoi s'accrocher. Et le monde avait conspiré contre elles, les noyant quand il pleuvait et les brûlant quand il faisait beau. Et les rêves s'étaient brisés, les rêves s'étaient perdus, les miettes des rêves enfantins s'étaient envolées avec le vent. Rien n'avait tourné comme elles le désiraient mais elles étaient encore là l'une pour l'autre –pour aimer et aimer toujours plus jusqu'à ce que le mystère qu'était la vie cesse.

Et la Vie est Belle.

* * *

_(1) La traduction n'est sans doute pas très correcte. Ici, les cadres de bois de la fenêtre accueillant habituellement le verre sont vides (comme une monture de lunettes sans verre)._


End file.
